Berryblue Slaves
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow have been slaves since they were kids and now when Ichigo's job as a slave changes for the worse what is Grimmjow to do when he starts to discovers whats happening to Ichigo and realizes his feelings for his little Berry?


_**It's My Life and I Will Be Free!: Prologue**_

The day was hot; the sun's harsh beams beat down on the dust covered plain. A group of boys no older than six or seven trudged across that plain, carrying freshly cut logs on their shoulders over to the wood shed where they would later have to remove the bark so the logs could be cut down into useable pieces.

The biggest of the boys; Chad walked alongside an orange haired boy who was struggling to stay standing while hauling a five pound log; the lightest one he could find.

The carrot top stumbled and fell forward landing on his face with an ouf. "Ichigo are you alright?" Chad asked, stopping next to his fallen friend. Ichigo nodded and struggled to his feet again. Once on his feet Ichigo bent down to pick up the log he had dropped when he fell but it wasn't there.

"Take this one instead" A deep voice offered above Ichigo and he looked up into the bright cyan blue eyes of Grimmjow; the second largest boy in there small group after Chad. Ichigo looked down to Grimmjow's out stretched hand in which sat a much smaller log than the one Ichigo had been carrying. "It's much lighter than the one you were carrying" Grimmjow explained. Ichigo nodded and took the offered log.

Grimmjow turned and continued on his way to the wood shed with the rest of the boys. Ichigo's eyes widen when he saw that Grimmjow was not only carrying his five pound log but he was also carrying five more five to ten pound logs on one shoulder and under one arm. Ichigo looked behind him to see all of the smaller boys carrying logs about the same size as Ichigo was but he didn't recall any of them carrying logs that size before. _'Did Grimmjow…..?' _He wondered before staring at Grimmjow's disappearing back.

"We should get moving Ichigo. Our Breakfast break is soon" Chad reminded Ichigo and they followed after the Blue haired boy who apparently cared more about the other kids then he seemed to.

Grimmjow had been known to make fun of and tease the other kids about their height and physical strength. He was more like a bully so why was it he had taken all the smaller kids logs and given them the smaller ones that he must have been carrying on purpose so that he could help out the weaker boys in the group?

They reached the wood shed and dropped off their logs then headed to the small side building where the girls would be giving out breakfast and water.

Upon entering the meal building Chad and Ichigo were greeted with the sight of one of the others boys be pushed into a wall and yelled at by Tousen-sama; their masters right hand man. The boy nodded in agreement to whatever Tousen-sama had said and tears streamed down his face. Tousen-sama released the boy and walked over to his place at the far side of the room where he would have been able to see everything if he weren't blind. The boy shuffled over to the corner furthest from Tousen-sama and slumped to the ground.

Ichigo give the boy a sympathic glance before walking over to the small table where the girls were handing out breakfast.

"Good morning Ichigo!" Shearia; one of Ichigo few friends here greeted with a smile. She did this every day. Ichigo assume it was to try and lighten the mood and it normally did but today Ichigo just shook his head and looked over to the boy who wouldn't be getting anything to eat this morning because he had done something wrong. But unlike he had expected the boy had food and was wolfing it down hungrily and beside him stood Grimmjow who had Tousen-sama at his throat yelling at him. _'Did he…give away his food?'_ Ichigo thought as Grimmjow was smacked hard in the face, hard enough to knock him off his feet even.

All the boys stared as Grimmjow got to his feet and stared emotionlessly at Tousen-sama not giving the black man the satisfaction of hearing or seeing his pain though Ichigo knew that a hit like that had to have hurt. Tousen-sama hit Grimmjow one more time before walking away back to where he was standing before.

The boy that had been sitting on the floor eating looked up at Grimmjow and tried to hand him back his food but Grimmjow shook his head and went back to sitting by himself at his usual table.

"Ichigo…?" Ichigo shook his head turning back to Shearia who was holding something out to him; it looked like a bag of food. Luckily for them Chad was blocking Tousen-sama's view though they swear he was blind he still seemed to be able to see somehow but they had learned most of the time if someone is blocking where his line of vision would be he didn't notice what you were doing, it was really weird.

"For Grimmjow…" She whispered and he took the bag nodding and stuffing it in the small bag they all had to carry their water for the day in, along with his five water bottles before taking his tray of food.

Ichigo and Chad ate in silence at the opposite end of the table where Grimmjow sat like they normal did and once breakfast was over they headed back out to go haul more wood.

Grimmjow followed shortly after but Tousen-sama stopped him at the door, taking his water before letting him leave.

When Grimmjow arrived where their group was picking up their logs his was pulled behind a tree and a small sack was handed to him. "Eat it quickly okay?" Ichigo whispered Chad nodded as if agreeing with his smaller friend.

"How-?" Grimmjow started to ask but Ichigo cut him off.

"Shearia gave it to me to give to you" Ichigo replied.

"Oh…" Grimmjow opened the sack and wolfed down its contents in less than a minute. "Thanks, you-"

"Don't worry about it you helped me so I helped you" Ichigo shrugged heading over to go and pick up his log.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue I should have a new chapter up soon and if you read any of my other stories I have been having trouble writing for like all of them and I apologize for that just give me some time or some suggestions and I'll do my best to update them for you. Please Review and tell me what you think your opinions really help me improve my writing and or encourage me to write more. **_


End file.
